Esperanza
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Continuación de Fotografía. Sirius Black está en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió. Pero él sabe que hubo muchos otros que si hizo y por los que merece pagar. Uno de ellos fue no confiar en él. Remus/Sirius, Mención de Lily/James


**Esperanza**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**Esperanza**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**One-Shot**

Dicen que cuando vas a morir ves pasar tu vida completa frente a tus ojos. Los momentos felices, los momentos tristes. Las cosas que hiciste, y las que pudiste haber hecho.

Pero nadie dice que cuando te entierran vivo, en una vida que es más muerte, lo único que ves es una gran nada.

Nada, y en medios de la nada unos ojos melados tristes.

Tristes, no como cuando pensó que se te había olvidado su cumpleaños, o cuando los castigaron por culpa suya.

No.

Triste con desolación, con dolor, con una promesa nunca escrita de no volver a ser feliz jamás.

Así de triste.

Por eso cuando le vio en la audiencia, en esa audiencia en la que se le condenó sin juicio, mientras le gritaba a esa gente que era inocente, a él le miró con súplica. Pero no súplica de que interviniera por él, si no que una súplica para que le dijese a aquel de ojos melados lo que sentía.

"_Dígale que me Perdone_".

No que le perdonase por lo que hizo, tampoco por lo que no hizo.

_O quizás un poco de ambos._

Que le perdonase por haber provocado aquel desenlace.

Dos de sus amigos muertos; uno traidor prófugo del que solo él sabía que vivía; él en Azkaban; y el último de ellos, solo.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus grisáceos ojos, mientras veía los débiles rayos de una luna creciente a través del diminuto agujero con barrotes que simulaba ser una ventana.

Lo había dejado solo. Le había querido proteger, a él y a sus amigos, pero no había conseguido nada.

Maldijo el momento en que apoyó la idea de James de no hacer Guardián del Secreto al anciano Director.

Maldijo el momento en que había decidido cambiar el plan.

"_Peter será mejor, nadie pensará que es él y me perseguirán a mi. Y yo preferiría morir antes de delatarlos_"

La mirada de James, llena de orgullo, y la mirada de Lily, con Harry en brazos, llena de agradecimiento, hicieron que su corazón saltase "_Si, estoy haciendo lo correcto_".

De él había sido la idea de no decirle a nadie del cambio.

"_¿Ni siquiera a Remus?_" Había pregunta la hermosa Gryffindor, pero él había negado. A él menos que nadie.

La oveja negra de los Black sabía que les perseguirían. Ese mago psicópata andaba persiguiendo por alguna extraña razón a los Potter, a SUS amigos, y él no permitiría que les alcanzasen.

Habían sobrevivido tres veces a él solos, ahora estaban todos juntos, y no le dejarían vencer.

También sabía que les perseguiría a ellos, eran los tres mejores amigos, pero estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que Peter era el Guardián.

Le perseguirían a él, quizás a Remus, pero Remus creería que era él el guardián, así que igual modo irían tras él.

De esa manera Remus estaría protegido.

_Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que quizás Remus también quisiera protegerle y__ que en ese caso moriría sin decir quien pensaba que era el guardián._

No era que no confiase en su amado. Era que no quería que le matasen. No quería que supiese la verdad y se suicidara antes de que le obligasen a tomar Veritaserum, como él mismo haría en esa situación.

Por que él no podría vivir sin su licántropo de ojos melados.

_Pero nunca pensó que quizás Remus tampoco pudiese vivir sin él._

Se ofreció de señuelo, creyendo proteger a los que amaba, sin notar que había firmado la sentencia de todos.

_Su pecado fue confiar. Le criaron desconfiando, pero él lo olvidó._

Cuando se enteró no podía creerlo. Sin pensar cogió su motocicleta y partió del bar en donde se encontraba.

_Había discutido con Remus. Él le decía que le mentía, que le ocultaba cosas. Él le había respondido que no era cierto._

Cuando se bajó de la motocicleta sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Destrozado. Todo Destrozado.

Aquel hogar, aquellos recuerdos. Todo roto.

Empujó con el corazón quebrado aquella puerta de la valla, pero se cayó. Dio unos pasos, y todo se oía silencioso y muerto.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a salir y la escena se volvía aún más terrorífica.

Mientras volaba a ese lugar escuchó fiesta en distintos lugares. Todos festejaban la muerte del Señor Oscuro. ¿Con qué derecho celebraban todos aquellos magos en el país cuando él había perdido a su familia?

_Y en medio del dolor, olvidó a la otra parte de su familia que le esperaba en casa frente a una taza de chocolate._

Un llanto se escuchó, y luego unos "shh" tranquilizadores, que le sobresaltaron, haciendo que sacase su varita de inmediato, pero por el portal (una de las únicas cosas intactas), salió a duras penas el semi gigante Hagrid, con una mantita en los brazos.

Sirius dejó caer los brazos, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

- Harry- susurró y se acercó con rapidez, sobresaltando al otro.

- ¡Sirius!- al verle tan conmocionado solo guardó silencio, mostrándole al niño que estaba medio dormido- lo encontré entre los escombros, el director Dumbledore me mandó a buscarlo…- con los ojos y la barba llenos de lágrimas.

Sirius estiró sus brazos y cogió al pequeño bebé, agachándose sobre él y sonriendo con triste paternidad, mientras sus largos cabellos eran cogidos por el menor, que los jaló entre sueños. En medio de su frente, hacia el lado izquierdo, había una sangrande herida en forma de rayo.

Esa herida se transformaría en una cicatriz y permanecería con el niño para siempre, como aquel pasado. Y eso fue lo que más le dolió al mago.

Hagrid comprendió ese momento que necesitaban. Era su padrino, después de todo. Pero Dumbledore había sido preciso al decirle que debían llevar al pequeño con la hermana muugle de Lily, y así se lo comunicó.

Los ojos grises del mago estaban anonadados, mientras la madrugaba iluminaba el lugar.

- Pero… yo soy su padrino… ¡él estará mejor conmigo y con Remus que con muugles!

- Pero el Director….

- ¡Yo soy su padrino, Hagrid!

- ¡Pero si el Director piensa que estará mejor con su tía será por algo, Sirius!

El animago se tuvo que quedar callado. Era cierto. El director nunca se había equivocado. Derramó una lágrima.

_Solo él se había equivocado. Había confiado en la persona equivocada y por eso sus dos amigos estaban muertos._

Sus ojos se veían decididos y besó la frente sangrante del pequeño, con los ojos humedecidos, susurrándole un "_Suerte, Harry_", entregándoselo luego a Hagrid que lo tomó con cuidado.

- Los dejé…. Los dejé acostados en la cama, Sirius… los llevaría, pero…- miró a Harry. El menor negó.

- No te preocupes, Hagrid, muchas gracias… llévate… mi motocicleta, te servirá- le sonríe tristemente.

Al lado de la verja de la destrozada casa de sus amados amigos, viendo como Hagrid se iba en su motocicleta con su ahijado en brazos, Sirius Black juró que no descansaría hasta que el culpable de todo eso (material, por que el verdadero culpable era él) pagase. Y ese culpable tenía un solo nombre.

- Peter…

No entró a la casa, no quiso ver los cuerpos dormidos para siempre de sus amigos, se transformó en perro, justo cuando llegaban los magos del ministerio a limpiar el lugar.

Sonrisas se veían en sus rostros, y en todos los lugares que pasó corriendo en cuatro patas, fue lo único que se encontró.

Rostros felices, alegría, fiestas, incluso tan obvias que los muugles las notaban.

Magos en las calles muugles, sin disfrazarse, festejando.

_¿Por qué festejan? ¿Por qué festejan, si Lily y James ya no verán un nuevo día? ¿Si Harry quedó huérfano? ¿POR QUÉ FESTEJAN?!!_

Corrió sin descansar, durante todo el día, recorriendo los lugares que creía el traidor podía estar.

Torturándose con recuerdos felices de tiempos pasados.

_Pero a pesar de eso, no pensó en Él ni un momento._

Se apareció en todos los lugares posibles, hasta que como perro sintió su rastro.

Y lo siguió. Y no paró hasta encontrarle, cuando ya era casi media noche.

_Escondido, como una rata, en un callejón._

Le vio y se espantó. Su piel palideció aún más de lo pálida que era, se pegó a la pared, casi con la esperanza de que esta le absorbiera. Pero cuando el perro negro se transformó en el mago, no pudo más que suplicar. Suplicar perdón, suplicar comprensión.

_No dudó en recordarle tiempos mejores, la amistad despedazada por esas manos de rata, no dudó en decirle que Lily y James le hubiesen perdonado._

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, sintiendo como toda su ira se transformaba en magia oscura.

Deseaba matar, y eso haría. Le mataría, como él había mandado a matar a sus inocentes amigos.

Y Peter, como la rata que era, comprendió el peligro, por lo que huyó.

El mago de cabellos negros le miró con odio, comenzando a caminar tras él, mientras el más bajo corría, chocando contra algunos tarros de basura, hasta salir desesperado a la calle.

Era una calle muy transitada, habían bares y muchas personas miraron con sorpresa al joven que huía con lágrimas de angustia, mientras detrás de él aparecía el otro, el cual parecía apunto de matarle (cuan cercanos estaban a la verdad).

Pero si había algo que no era el ex Gryffindor más bajo, era idiota. Era muy astuto, y siempre supo como cambiar todo a su favor, así que viendo su posibilidad de escape no dudó en usarla. Por que debía escapar. Ahora que su señor había muerto, no había un lugar en el mundo para él.

Debía hacerlo.

- ¡¿Por qué les mataste, Sirius?!- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. El de cabello negro le odió más por ello-, Lily, James… ¡Eran nuestros amigos!!

- Eres un maldito cobarde, Peter- la voz baja y asesina de Sirius, mientras le mandaba un hechizo silencioso, puso la piel de gallina a su antiguo amigo.

Un buzón de correo le salvó, para luego lanzarle un Avada Kedavra de vuelta al perruno mago, quien lo esquivo con facilidad, por la mala puntería del más bajo, sin dejar de caminar hacia él.

- ¡Ellos eran inocentes!!- seguía llorando, parándose de un salto- ¡Por qué les has matado!!

Iba a responderle. Veneno por la boca, un hechizo asesino en la punta de la lengua, pero se sorprendió al ver como la muñeca del de cabello castaño giraba la varita hacia atrás, y pronunciaba un hechizo de explosión.

Delante de los ojos del Gryffindor de ojos grises, la calle llena de muugles estalló, mientras que Peter se cortaba un dedo, dejando caer más lágrimas, para luego sonreírle malvadamente y transformarse en rata, desapareciendo en la alcantarilla.

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando él reaccionó, solo pudo sonreír de manera enloquecida por el dolor para luego estallar en carcajadas enfermas, mientras la sangre de los muugles empapaba el cemento, y un dedo humano quedaba tirado entre los escombros.

Cuando llegaron los magos del ministerio, segundos después, se encontraron con la macabra escena y una calle llena de testigos sobrevivientes que apuntaban al mago de risa desquiciada como el hechor.

Fue despojado de su varita y capturado, y en todo el proceso no dejó de reír.

Había caído en la trampa. Pero no la trampa de ese momento, la trampa de la existencia de Peter Pettigrew.

Nunca fue un idiota, nunca fue un débil. Solamente esperaba que los demás creyesen por que así… simplemente su trabajo era más fácil.

Por su culpa sus amigos estaban muertos y… oh, _por fin le recordó_.

Lloró silenciosamente mientras pensaba en él. En lo solo que le había dejado. En como le había mentido y traicionado.

_En cuanto le había fallado._

Lloró y aceptó su culpa. Su martirio.

Quizás no había cometido el crimen por el que se le acusaba, pero había cometido muchos otros que si lo merecían.

Y así estaba allí.

Con su perruna figura, Sirius Black pierde su grisácea mirada en la luna creciente a través de los barrotes. Con esperanza.

Por que sabe que no importa cuanto tiempo pase encerrado allí, cuantos Dementores se alimenten de él, sabe que algún día escapará.

Escapará y cometerá el crimen por el que estuvo encerrado, mirará a los ojos a Harry y le pedirá perdón por no haber sido un buen padrino.

_En ese momento agradeció la eterna capacidad de no errar de Albus Dumbledore. Harry sería mucho más feliz con su tía._

Pero, por sobre todo, buscará a aquel joven (quizás ya no tan joven, le recordó su parte aún consciente) para pedirle perdón por todo. Y para decirle que aún le ama, que nunca le olvidó, y que su recuerdo le mantuvo con vida.

Por que sabe que el de ojos melados estará con vida, por que es valiente y fuerte.

_Sabe que quizás ya no le ama. Sabe que quizás nunca le perdonará. Pero su egoísmo (nuevamente) necesita saber que estaba vivo. Y bien._

Los Dementores no acabarán con él. Aunque tenga que transformarse en perro para sobrevivir.

Vivirá, escapará, y les verá. A Harry y a él.

_P__or que aún queda esperanza por la que vivir._

**~OwArI~**

**Notas de la Autora: **Este fic es un complemento y, a la vez, una historia aparte de "Fotografía" la cual es la visión de Remus de la situación. Me alegraría si también lo leeis ^-^

.net/s/4598086/1/Fotograf_a


End file.
